


Let Me In

by BeautyInChains



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mitchell sees something he shouldn't and they don't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Being Human (UK) fic ever, so I hope that I do both George and Mitchell justice. As per usual, I do not own a thing. I'm just mucking about.

They don’t talk about it.

Mitchell is too edgy to make it through a conversation more than thirty seconds long, and George feels so awkward about it that he can’t even acknowledge Mitchell’s presence without blushing furiously. And God, that blush. It drives Mitchell crazy just thinking about all of that hot blood rushing, pulsing, pounding beneath the thin veil of George’s skin. Mitchell feels his cock swell, thickening beneath the tight fabric of his jeans.

They’ve been dancing around it for days, ever since Mitchell walked in on George. And the images burnt into his mind aren’t doing anything to quell his arousal. He shifts, the sensitive head of his cock dragging against the inside of his jeans.

George had looked lovely. Perfectly, deliciously debauched on his bed with his knees bent, legs splayed wide, long, thick fingers fucking into that pretty pink hole. His skin flushed, glistening with a thick sheen of sweat, his cock so very hard and surging up toward his belly, bead after bead of pre-come oozing down his shaft. Mitchell had almost collapsed with desire, George’s pulse resonating in his ears louder than any moan spilling past his lips.

He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. The vision, of course, had been shattered by a feminine shriek and George screeching at Mitchell to get out because what the fuck?

Mitchell hadn’t meant to walk in on George, it just sort of happened. If he had been paying attention, he might have caught the scent of unadulterated want permeating the air. But he hadn’t and now George can’t even look at him. George’s heart begins racing whenever Mitchell enters the room, his breathing goes shallow, that infuriating blush rising to the surface.

What George doesn’t know is that Mitchell has been paying very careful attention ever since that day. It’s almost that time of the month and the wolf is close to the surface, Mitchell knows this. Its urges manifest in many different ways. Some are so subtle even Annie can’t pick up on them, but Mitchell can. He knows what George is doing, all alone in his room, in the dark like it’s something to be ashamed of. Mitchell feels no shame as he creeps up the stair, only desire.

Mitchell is careful this time, quiet, ear pressed against the door. When he closes his eyes and focuses, he can hear the pounding of George’s heart, his soft, hitching breaths, the slide of his skin against the sheets, the slick squelch of George’s fingers fucking in and out of that hot, tight body. Mitchell inhales deeply, George’s arousal flooding his senses and it makes him so fucking hard. He can feel himself shaking, the animal inside threatening to make an appearance as he tries to hold it all together.

George’s voice breaks on a high whine and Mitchell cannot take anymore, not for another second. George’s eyes fly open the moment the door does. Mitchell’s chest is heaving, his eyes dark, cock pushing obscenely against the fly of his jeans. George looks frightened, frozen on the bed as Mitchell looms over him, eyeing him like a predator would its prey.

“M-Mitchell,” he stammers, drawing his fingers from his body with a wince and Mitchell shakes harder as he reaches for the button on his jeans.

“Are you ready?” Mitchell asks in a low voice.

“Ready? What—"

“Are you wet for me, George?” And just when Mitchell thinks George can’t blush any harder he does, his entire body on fire. Mitchell licks his lips as he pulls out his cock, moaning as he wraps a hand around himself. He needs this, so badly. He knows that George does too, even if he can’t bring himself to ask for it. Mitchell sinks to the bed, crawling between George’s trembling thighs.

“Mitchell, I—"

Mitchell slides his cool hands down George’s thighs, his cock nudging against George’s full, heavy balls.

“Christ, George, let me in,” he murmurs roughly, rocking his hips against George’s.

George nods quickly, lying back against the bed, legs falling open wide in invitation. Mitchell moves in close, thumbs at George’s lube-slicked hole before gripping his cock and pushing up right against that tight ring of muscle. George grapples at the sheets as he whines, rocks back against Mitchell wantonly. Mitchell slams home with a single thrust, burying himself deep inside George’s tight heat.

George cries out, head back, the glistening column of his throat deliciously exposed. Mitchell’s hips jerk at the sight. He pulls at George’s calves until he has George’s knees up over his shoulders and fucks in deeper, harder until he has George’s body bent in half. George is falling apart quickly, whining and whimpering, clenching down on Mitchell’s cock so hard he thinks he might lose it.

“Fuck, Mitchell, I can’t—"

“Oh, you can,” Mitchell growls as he falls forward, burying his face in the crook of George’s neck and fuck, he can feel George’s pulse against his lips. And it would be so easy to sink his teeth right in, drink in a flood of rich, metallic heat, suck him dry. Suck. Mitchell is whining now, hips fucking into George on their own accord, too fast, too sloppy, too hard to be good, but he can’t stop.

George’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head, fingers white-knuckling the sheets as his body seizes hard.

“I’m, oh fuck, Mitchell, I’m co—" That’s as far as George gets before his back bows and then he’s coming untouched, shooting white hot up their stomachs and chests, clenching down on Mitchell’s cock almost painfully hard and it is the single hottest thing that Mitchell has ever seen. Mitchell follows moments later, body jerking as he empties into George with a growl.

Mitchell collapses against George in a mess of sweat-slicked flesh, clothing, and come, “Are you alright?”

George’s breath feels cool against his skin as he nods and sighs in a manner that Mitchell can only describe as wistfully, “We are definitely doing that again.”

“Definitely,” Mitchell replies, grinning into George’s neck.


End file.
